Shreds of the Republic
by Agent York FTW
Summary: Peace and tranquility. These are the goals of the Jedi. However, one man has the power to destroy any chance of that happening. The Chancellor controls the Republic. But the Jedi will not let him win. It's up to a few certain Jedi to bring the Sith and his new apprentice to their knees, but will they be able to complete the task, or will the empire rise and take over?


Chapter 1

Rex's POV

The day started out like most. Ahsoka and I were stationed on Coruscant with the mission to protect the Senate meeting. I was armed with my duel blasters and my hidden lightsaber. After learning about my force abilities I went to Master Yoda and asked how to harness them in the battlefield. I walked away that day as his apprentice. Ahsoka and the Jedi Council are the only one's to learn of this, and I intend to keep it that way. I've started noticing that without Cody or Barris around it's really boring.

"Hey Rex?"

"What's wrong?" She looks at me with the look of concern on her face.

"Do you feel that? Like the shift in the force?" I look at her and then feel something in my chest.

"Ah!" I drop to one knee and Ahsoka runs over to me and places one hand on my back and the other on my abdomen.

"Get me the comlink." She runs to grab the com and I place a hand on my head. She hands me the com and I call the Council.

"Generals, there's been a shift in the force."

" _Hmm. Felt it, we have. Report to us both of you must."_

"Yes sir. We will be there shortly." I stand up and then face the temple.

"Come on." We run to the Council room and see they are all waiting.

"Masters." Both Ahsoka and I bow in front of them and Yoda addresses us.

"Sensed the disturbance, we did. Felt it did you?" I nod at him and then look down.

"The shift was too powerful to ignore. I feel something is going to happen soon."

"Then we must watch everything closely." I nod and face the window.

"Hmm, a word my apprentice?" I nod and the both of us leave the room.

"Troubling you, something is yes?"

"Master, I sense that the enemy is closer than we think. We need to watch Anakin." He grunts and walks around me.

"Hmm, seen something you have?"

"Pain. That's all I saw. Pain and death." He nods and we both know what needs to be done.

Hours afterwards I get word of the fact that Obi wan killed Grevious. As I walk towards Anakin and Mace Windu, I notice the troubled look on Anakin's face. I sense the tension and walk over to the two Jedi.

"Generals. What's going on?"

"Skywalker has just given me information saying that the enemy is Chancellor Palpatine."

"That's good news. Now we can apprehend him." Windu nods and then starts walking away.

"Captain, make sure Skywalker doesn't follow us." He leaves and I look at Anakin.

"It's not fair. They can't do this. I should be there, I should help stop him."

"Anakin he's trying to manipulate you. If you go you put the mission in danger."

"I need to go see Padme." I watch him walk out and I sigh. As I start walking towards the edge of the hanger I see his ship going to the Senate building.

"Crap." I run to my starfighter and pull out my comlink.

"To every available unit Skywalker is being put on high alert. Everyone be careful and do not trust a word the Chancellor says." I fly to the Senate building and walk in to see a horrific sight. I walk into the office of the Chancellor, only to see the bodies of three Jedi laying at my feet. The sight of the bodies alone causes me to feel pain, but then I see a vision of how they died. A swift beam of red and Master Tinn's head falls to the floor, his horns cut below the chin, and his headless body falls, contorted. Master Kolar shares a worse fate, as his head is branded with a clean hole in the middle of it. The battle continues and Kit is next to go down, with the same fate as Master Tinn. Except, Master Fisto's head still lies on the table, his lifeless eyes staring back at me. I walk into the next room and see Windu holding his blade towards the Chancellor. I also see Anakin and how he's looking at the two of them.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost." Palpatine starts shaking his head and raises his hands before letting out a continuous stream of force lightning.

"No, no you will die!" Mace blocks it, but I can tell he's struggling.

"He's a traitor!"

"He, is the traitor, ah." I see Palpatine starts losing his energy and I grip the hilt of my saber.

"I have the power to save the one you love." _'Don't you dare listen to him Anakin. You are a Jedi. Do not succumb to the dark side.'_ Luckily, Windu says what I was thinking.

"Don't listen to him Anakin."

"Don't let him kill me. I can't hold it any longer... I... I... I'm too weak. I'm too..." He stops his stream of lightning and Windu finishes sending it back into his face.

"Help me, help me!"

"I am going to end this. Once and for all." I stand watching and sense the struggle in Anakin.

"You can't. He must stand trial."

"He has control over the Senate and the courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"Come to your senses Anakin. He's the sith. We can end this here and now. This is what we wanted. To end this war." Anakin looks from me, Windu, then Palpatine.

"It's not the Jedi way. He must live." I stare at Anakin and take off my helmet.

"Anakin the Jedi's job is to keep the peace, and by ending this we will be. If we were to follow every belief, every time, this war would be over by now. This is the only way!"

"Please don't."

"I need him." I pull my saber out, but I haven't ignited it yet. Hopefully I won't have to."

"Please don't!" Windu is about to bring his saber down on Palpatine, but Anakin ignites his, trying to stop him.

"No!" I jump in front of him and we clash blades, sadly this caught Windu off guard. Palpatine sends a beam of lightning at him, but I use my other hand to stop it. Something my master had taught me.

"AH! Come... to your... senses Anakin... you must... agh!" I feel the pain of both the lightning that is coursing through my body, and the strain on my arms.

"Windu end this! Now!" Again, he raises his lightsaber, but I'm far too distracted by both Anakin and deflecting the lightning to notice that Anakin is going to push him out the broken window. Only when it's too late do I realize his intentions. Then, I feel the full force of the lightning as it overcomes my abilities.

"Unlimited power!" I start to black out from the pain, only seeing the blue streaks from the lightning, now covering my body. I feel myself being thrown at the wall, and then I see and hear nothing.

I wake up, not knowing where I am, only to feel a burning sensation coursing through my body. I hear some one laughing, the sound making my blood boil. Then what I hear, gives me my second wind.

"Hence forth, you shall be known as... Darth Vader." I stand up and ignite my saber.

"You traitors." Vader looks at me and then snarls.

"The Jedi are the traitors. You were a clone. Yet here you stand, my enemy."

"You were one of us. You were the chosen one! You were supposed to bring balance to the force. To bring peace to the Galaxy. That was the prophecy. That was why they trained you. Not to become a Sith."

"I'm bringing peace to my new Empire."

"Empire? Is this what you call this? Anakin we've fought for the Republic. For democracy! You say you need this sith, for what? Something forbidden. You want to save Padme from death, but you don't realize that your actions will be what kills her. If you believe the Jedi are evil then you are lost!"

"You dare tell me what will kill my wife."

"You were my friend. I trusted you with my life. I tried to repay that. You betrayed me just as he did."

"Never compare me to him! I never killed my men. I never betrayed my own. The Jedi have betrayed me, not the other way around. I never turned my back on friends."

"You just did."

"How do you think Ahsoka will feel, when she learns of the Jedi's betrayal. Do you think she'll ever trust you again when she learns that you, yourself sit on the council? How do you think she'll react to your body being laid in front of her door?" I run at him, swiping my blade clashing his, but missing him on purpose. I jump out of the window knowing that it's the only way to get out of there.

Cody's POV

' _To all available units, Skywalker is being put on high alert. Everyone be careful and don't trust a word the Chancellor says.'_ After hearing that I see Obi-wan coming towards me. I walk over to meet him, ready to tell him what's going on.

"Commander. I need you to move your men up to the next ridge. Maybe then we can finally take out the rest of these droids."

"Yes sir. Oh, General, there's been a bulletin placed on Skwalker."

"Oh no. Keep an eye on it Cody. Tell me what you find out."

"Yes sir. You might need this though."

"Thank you Cody." I turn to leave, but I quickly turn before Obi-wan leaves.

"Sir, now that Grevious is destroyed, will the war be over soon?"

"I would certainly like to think so Cody. Although I can't be certain, this day will certainly tip the scale of the war to our favor. I'll lead the forward assault from here, make sure the artillery are focusing on the enemy."

"Don't worry sir. They'll be on mark." He nods and I watch him ride away from me, then I hear what Rex meant.

" _Commander Cody. The time has come. Execute Order 66_. _"_ I decide to play along and agree with him, luckily Rex believed Fives and we removed the chips from who we could.

"It will be done my lord." A trooper walks up to me and hands me a comlink.

"Commander Cody here."

" _Cody? Cody what's going on? Rex won't answer me and I can't find Anakin."_

"Ahsoka did Rex ever tell you about an order called Order 66?"

" _No."_

"Thought not. Stay where you are. Who are you with?"

" _Barriss, and a few clones. Why?"_

"Do you trust them?"

" _Yeah."_

"Have them take you to your room. Stay there. Don't come out. I'll try to tell Rex." I end the call and look at the men. They nod and start to move out, continuing their mission.

Ahsoka's POV

I don't get it. What's Order 66? Why does it have Cody worried about who I'm with, and why can't I contact Rex? Barriss must have sensed my distraught, since she quickly pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? You seem troubled."

"It's... have you ever heard of Order 66?" One of the clones jumps at the mention of that, and I look over at him.

"Something wrong trooper?"

"Did you say Order 66?" I nod and he looks at one of the others, before the third stands up, raising his blaster. The other two do the same, but before they can fire off a shot, they are sent into the wall. I know it couldn't have been me or Barriss, since we are too shocked to do anything.

"Drop your weapons." I turn around to see Rex, not very happy, but also hurt. He's holding them in the air with the force and for the first time, Barriss see's that Rex is a Jedi. I watch as Rex moves his hands and knocks the clones out with no remorse, or difficulty.

"Rex." He walks over to one of the troopers and takes off his helmet, moving his head.

"Blast. He should have told me." He stands up and waves his hand in front of the clone's head, waking him up.

"Did you have to knock me out sir?"

"Had to be cautious. However you aiming at their heads didn't help Jesse."

"Like you said, had to be cautious." I watch Rex turn to face us and he nods.

"Jesse, when Kix wakes up, tell him I'm sorry. Also, tie the rookie up. Don't let him loose. You two, come with me." We look at him and then follow him out of the room.

Rex's POV

I walk through the halls of the Temple with Ahsoka and Barriss, when I feel the tension.

"So, you're wondering what Order 66 is, aren't you?"

"Is that why they attacked us?" I nod and stop walking. I look over at a door and use the force to open it.

"Come on out little one." I watch as a youngling walks out of the room, she can't be more than Ahsoka's age.

"Is it safe?" She looks up at me and jumps back. I kneel down and take out my lightsaber.

"It's all right young one. I'm a jedi." I can tell she's still not convinced and I raise my hand, picking up a small box behind her, slowly bringing it in front of her, keeping it suspended in air.

"See? Now, I need you to tell me exactly what happened, okay?" She nods and starts explaining.

"These men, they told me that something happened, and that all younglings are supposed to go to one room, but then I saw one attack my friend. She was hurt, but I don't know what happened. I ran as fast as I could. A Jedi told me to hide in here."

"What Jedi?"

"Master... I don't remember. He wore a mask and had a deep voice."

"Plo. Do you know where he went?" She nods and I see where she is pointing.

"Are you...?"

"Plo, you were there for the procedure. I'm more Jedi than clone." He nods and we clasp arms.

"It's good to know the Jedi aren't destroyed."

"I thought you were supposed to be on Cato Neimodia."

"I was. But I was told by an old friend that the Jedi were in trouble." I look at him confused, then realize the only other Jedi who knew was...

"Master Windu is alive?"

"Indeed. Speaking of which, we are late. The high council is calling a meeting and no doubt they are anxious to start."

"Then let's not keep them waiting." I look at Ahsoka, and she helps the youngling up.

"Go, Barriss and I will catch up in a minute. I want to try to calm her down first." I nod to her then turn on my heel, walking towards the Council room.

I walk in with Plo and bow to the higher Jedi.

"Well we are all here. We can finally begin." Plo and I take our seats, and the meeting starts. Yoda looks upset and I can tell why.

"Lost, young Skywalker is."

"He attacked me and the Captain. The Chancellor was helping him as well." I sigh and rub my temples.

"I don't think Anakin is fully lost. There must be some part of him that still believes the Jedi are the good guys."

"He stood and watched you be electrocuted. In fact, he helped by taking your attention off the Chancellor." I press my fingers into my temples, hoping to stop the searing pain. That's all I can feel; pain.

"Hmm, troubled you are, my apprentice."

"I... all I feel is pain. I can't shake it. I..." I close my eyes and see Jedi falling. Not every Jedi, certainly not enough to weaken us, but it's enough to cause me the pain. Since I'm such a rare case, I'm truly linked to the force. Every shift, every event, it can't go unnoticed.

"Clear you mind. Focus on the visions." I slowly breathe out and try to calm myself, but this lasts for only a short time, as I quickly snap my eyes open.

"Anakin. He's coming. He'll attack the temple with whatever he can. The younglings... they'll... I... I can't believe..." I sit there dumbfounded at what I've seen, before Mace speaks his mind.

"Then Skywalker is truly lost. We must protect the Jedi and the Republic. Are there any younglings around?" As if on cue, Ahsoka and Barriss walk through the door, bringing the young girl with them.

"Masters, sorry for interrupting, but I must speak with Rex." I look up at her and then look at the girl.

"Rex, she's far too scared. She will only trust you. Somehow, you convinced her to trust you." I sigh and then look at my master.

"What should I do?"

"Hmm, your own path, this is." I nod and then think. Of course my master would not tell me what to do. He always taught me like this. It's how I learn from my mistakes.

"Alright, then I request that the Council grants me the ability to take this youngling as my student." Most of the members look at me like I'm crazy, however the Jedi closest to me smile.

"How can you ask this? What could possibly make you think that you..."

"I am capable of teaching. Or did you forget that I myself have personally seen to multiple classes on Force use?"

"Do you truly believe you are ready?" I nod and Mace just looks at me.

"I need to hear you say it."

"Yes." I hear a lot of opposition, but I don't believe it is enough. Mace nods and looks at Yoda.

"Well, all who wish to grant Rex his request, say aye."

"Aye." Obi-wan.

"Aye." Plo.

"Aye." Shaak.

"Aye." Ki-Adi.

"Aye." Eeth.

"Aye." Aayla.

"Aye." Mace.

"Aye." Yoda.

"All opposed?"

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay."

"Nay." Eight to six, I win. I look at the Twi'lek girl and smile. I really hope I made the right decision.

"They ayes have it. Rex, you are hereby granted to take this child as your apprentice."

"Thank you, Master Windu." I watch the girl somewhat burry her face in Ahsoka's shoulder and I sigh. It's going to be a long time before she truly trusts me... but I will train her.

"Now... what are we going to do about...?" I respectfully cut off Ki-Adi, and then nod to Ahsoka, and she realizes that she shouldn't let the girl hear this.

"Sorry... please, continue."

"It is quite alright. But what are we going to do about this order?"

"Commander Cody and I had removed all of the chips that we could, but there are still clones that will follow this order. I fear that this will pose a problem around the Galaxy."

"Hmm. Find these rouge clones, we must." I nod and then hear what I expected to hear.

"I think that Rex should sit this one out. His attachment to the clones might stop him from doing what's necessary." I sigh and nod.

"I agree, Master Windu. But, you need to know which clones you can trust."

"And for that, I will contact you. We all will. We will try to save as many of your brothers as we can Rex, but we can't guarantee anything."

"I understand." I rest my forearms on my knees and lower my head. Today's been rough.

"If that is everything, then I call this meeting to a close. May the force be with you all."

After five minutes, I am still sitting in the Council chambers, trying to focus on what will happen.

"Hmm, late it is. Something wrong, is there?" I jump at the sound of Yoda's voice and then look back down.

"Did I make the wrong choice? Was I wrong to take her as my apprentice?"

"That choice, only you could make it."

"But... I don't know if I truly can teach her. I don't want to make the same mistake."

"Hmm, too worried, you are. Fine, you shall be." I look up at him and take out my lightsaber. I look at it, before placing it in front of me.

"Am I truly ready to even be a Jedi? You took me in so quickly, but do you really think that I can be a Jedi?"

"Hmm, sense something in you, that I have not seen in others. A Jedi, you are, and a great master, you shall be."

"Thank you, Master. Well, I should probably go learn more about my young apprentice." I stand and use the force to grab my saber. I walk out of the room and walk to Ahsoka and my "shared" room. Of course it's not actually shared, but well, one of us has restless nights so we share it. It also has something to do with our relationship, but well that stays hidden. I open the door and see Ahsoka and my padawan talking.

"He is very kind. You have nothing to worry about."

"I've heard about him... it's just... will he...?"

"You have nothing to worry about my young padawan. I'm not like some of the clones you've seen." She jumps and looks at me, but luckily she's not scared. Just surprised.

"Master. I... I'm sorry I didn't." I walk over and put my hands on her shoulders.

"It's quite alright. I'm not mad. Just... tired. It's been a long day." Ahsoka smiles and stands up.

"Well you're right about that. I'm going to my room, try not to stay up all night Rex." She quickly kisses me and then walks out of my room, rather seductively. I swear she does that just to make me miss her. I sit on my bed next to my padawan and she looks down.

"You know, we never were properly introduced."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. My name is Aria. Aria Luss."

"Aria. I'm Rex."

"I know who you are, master. You were a legendary clone." I look at her and smirk when I get her to giggle.

"You make it seem like I was well known."

"You were." I roll my eyes and she looks at me.

"Are we going to be okay?" I look at her in shock, and then wrap my arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Of course. We are Jedi, and we will always prevail. I promise." She leans on my side, since she's at least a foot shorter than me.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but how old are you?" She giggles and looks up at me, still smiling.

"I'm 15." Only one year younger than Ahsoka.

"Well, that's good to know." This time, she starts laughing and falls back on the bed.

"Is something funny, my young apprentice?"

"Master..." She keeps laughing and I wave my hand in the air, using a trick that I found one night, talking to Ahsoka.

"Ah!" She squeals and continues giggling and even I have to laugh. I look at her and she finally calms down.

"Is something wrong Master?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. But it is late, and you need your rest."

"Master..."

"Aria..." I look at her and she sighs.

"Hmpf." I watch her cross her arms and I roll my eyes.

"You need your rest. You can stay here." She looks at me in shock and then lightly blushes.

"I mean it. I know you don't actually have a room here."

"How did you...?"

"You have much to learn my young apprentice. I can hear your thoughts... you needn't be scared. The Council will not allow the Jedi to fall, and they will never allow the sith to prevail. However, that does not mean we can tread lightly. You must be wary of who you are with. Be careful with the clones you are around. If I do not know them to be trust worthy... you must be cautious. Speaking of... why haven't I..." I trail off and close my eyes, but quickly open them up again, sensing fear and anger.

"No..." I quickly look to my padawan, before standing and grabbing something out of the small desk in the room.

"Do not use this unless absolutely necessary." I hand her my spare lightsaber, which is shorter than my blade, for the same reason Ahsoka's second blade is shorter. I open the door to my room and quickly walk out.

"Come... the others need help." I run down the corridors, hoping to get to the chamber before _he_ does. Of course, I'm not the only one who felt it. I walk into the one chamber and see the younglings, and a familiar Master, instructing the younglings.

"Take your sabers in hand. Although they are training sabers, they will protect you. Use the force... it will guide you. But most of all, do not engage. Only do so if you have no choice." One of the younglings points to me, and I immediately know that he was new.

"M...master... there's a..." She turns and her blade is pointed directly at my neck, and I can feel the fear coming from my padawan.

"Master Ti... it's me..." She quickly removes her blade and sighs, before hugging me.

"Rex... you scared me... you felt it too?"

"It was too distinct... much like the one earlier today... no doubt he is on his way right now. Most likely with an entire legion of clones who didn't do as Cody or I instructed." Once more I feel it... but this time... it's directed towards me.

"He's close. Aria, you must stay here. Protect the younglings and listen to Master Ti." She stares at me in shock, not knowing what to do.

"What about you?"

"I must deal with this... I can not let him go on any more."

"Rex... Obi-wan will deal with Anakin. You need to stay out of the fight."

"I can't. Windu knows this. I'm sorry Shaak. But I need to end this." Again the door opens, but this time, it's Ahsoka... and she is not happy. I watch as she walks over to me, lightsaber in hand, and I'm about to pull mine out.

" _He's_ here... we need to go." I nod and we both run out the door, but not before I send my padawan a look that tells her I'm serious.

We run to the main area and see multiple Jedi taking on almost half a legion of clones. I look at Ahsoka and nod, sending her running in to attack the clones, as I go searching for my target. Darth Vader. Of course, it doesn't take long to find him, since he's right where I thought he'd be.

"Anakin!" He turns to look at me and the few clones with him all raise their weapons. He eyes me down and shakes his head.

"You were foolish to come here Jedi. Now... now you'll die here."

"Only in your delusions. Not only have you lost your ways, but you seem to have lost your mind. Lay down your weapon... come back to the Jedi. The Council believes you are lost, but I know that there is still some part of you that can tell... this is wrong." He laughs and I see his eyes have changed.

"For once... I agree with the Council. To you... I am lost." I unclip my blade and sigh.

"Then... I will do what I must."

"You will try." He jumps at me and I ready my blade, the green glow bouncing off my visor, then something happens. Something I never thought would, and something I never thought I'd hear in this situation...

 **A/N Cliff hanger... ha. That's how you start out a new story. I've put out a lot of these... I should probably update them... hmm... But anyway... I'm back from the dead. Sorry guys... I've been a little busy with... well everything. But anyway, for all those people who still know who I am... thanks for sticking with me. Also, the showdown on Coruscant is actually based off of the book** _ **Revenge of the Sith**_ **. Which actually has the Jedi dying in some very gruesome and frightening ways, but it's still a good book.**


End file.
